Snowdays With Alexander Lightwood
by ArouraStar
Summary: Fluffy little Tumblr-inspired oneshot. Malec and snowballs, need I say more?


**I felt like writing a little something other than T.A. (my other Malec fic) so this was written based on a Tumblr idea. Just a little fluff to get the holiday season rolling :) **

* * *

"What's happened?" Alec asked, moving instantly from soundly asleep and snoring lightly to awake reaching for the seraph blade he kept under Magnus's bed, ready to attack whatever was out there.

"Nothing, nothing darling, I didn't mean to startle you." Magnus reassured his tense shadowhunter. Alec relaxed a little and let go of the blade handle before glancing at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Then why in the Angel's name did you wake me up at THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!"

Magnus grinned sheepishly, momentarily reconsidering the wisdom of waking him for something that seemed so trivial now.

"It's snowing."

The excitement in the Warlock's gold flecked, slit pupiled eyes softened Alec's annoyance. Eight hundred odd years and the man still got excited about the first snow of the season. This was the third year Alec had the pleasure of experiencing it with him and every time the older man acted as if he'd never seen something so incredible before.

"Do you want to go out there?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Magnus shook his head emphatically, rocking on his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Alec sighed and threw the covers off, wincing when he placed his bare feet of the frigid wooden floor. Before he could make it over to the dresser though Magnus had snapped his fingers and they were both bundled up in layer upon layers of warm clothing; Magnus's outfit ranging from a bright yellow scarf to orange boots and a pink fuzzy hat, Alec's more tame with navy blues and black, though his scarf was the baby blue one that Magnus had bought him earlier that November because it supposedly brought out the spectrum of blues in his eyes. Whatever that meant.

All Alec knew was that it showed stains well so he had to make sure to take it off and hang it over the back of his chair whenever they went out for Italian.

"Eager much?" Alec joked as his boyfriend grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him towards the apartment door. As soon as it opened a gust of cold air hit their faces and Alec was thankful for what he'd moments ago considered an excessive amount of layers.

It must've been snowing for a while before Magnus had woken up and seen it, because the ground was already covered in a fluffy white blanket, along with the windshields of the cars parked out on the unsalted streets. No one had been expecting snow this early. It was only November third.

It was good snow too, the kind that packs into the perfect-

"Hey!" Alec yelled, frantically wiping the freezing crystals off of his jacket and neck; the remnants of the first snowball of the season. "Is that how you treat the man who wakes up at three am to indulge your childish fetishes?" He wasn't _really _angry. But he did want Magnus to come closer...

He put on a big pout and waited, his back to a bush that just so happened to have accumulated a lot of the cold white stuff.

"Come now sweetpea, you know I _always _appreciate it when you indulge my fetishes." Magnus ran his hands over Alec's torso, down to his waist, and the younger man blushed in spite of himself.

As the warlock leaned forward to taste the plump red lips inches from his, Alec ducked out of the way and put a handful of snow down the collar of his lover's shirt.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood I am going to _kill _you!" He yelled, pulling the quickly melting snow out of his sweater.

Alec was already almost to the other side of the building, laughing his adorable ass off.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He yelled back, kneeling to make a large snowball. He straightened up and pulled his arm back, ready to throw right as Magnus snapped his fingers and in a flash of blue flames the perfect ball of ice was now in the hands of the enemy.

"No fair using magic." Alec whined, dodging the projectile easily. At least Magnus sucked at throwing.

Magnus chased after his shadowhunter, snapping away every perfect snowball he made and throwing it without purchase until he was out of breath and their shoes were soaked through.

"Truce." Magnus called, standing still with his hands in the air, fingers spread apart to show that he wasn't going to snap. Alec watched his suspiciously from behind an unlucky parked car for a moment before raising his arms as well and walking slowly over to his love.

"Ready to go back inside and warm up?" Alec asked. His feet and fingers were freezing and his nose had gone numb ages ago. It may, in fact, have fallen off.

"Almost..." Magnus lunged for him and for once Alec's quick reflexes didn't kick in quite quick enough. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap of scarves and hats.

"Mags! You're going to give me frostbite." Alec complained as his boyfriend stuffed snow up his shirt. He pinned Magnus to the ground, holding his hands above his head with one hand and retaliated, stuffing snow up _his_ shirt with the other.

"Ok, ok, oookkkkkkkk I give up. You win. Now get _off_ me!" Magnus struggled underneath the muscular form pinning him down but it was no use. He would be free when Alec decided, no sooner.

"Promise not to put any more snow down my clothes?"

"I promise."

"No more snowballs? No more tackles?" He looked down seriously at Magnus and in the moonlight the snow crystals glistened beautifully on his pale skin.

"No more. Promise."

Alec stood up and helped his warlock to his feet.

"For today." Magnus added, dodging a slap aimed at his bicep.

* * *

Back in the apartment they stood in soggy socked feet on two high quality towels in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace, removing their wet clothing.

Magnus could have stripped them the same way he'd clothed them, but there was just something about watching his lover undress...

Even if it meant having to withstand the torture of cold clothes for a few minutes longer than absolutely necessary.

The socks and gloves were wettest and first to go, followed by the hats and jackets which were hung up to dry. Their sweaters were as wet as the jackets thanks to the thrilling game of "shove snow down your boyfriend's shirt."

Alec peeled his navy blue sweater off, taking the long john top with it. Magnus could help but take a break from his own undressing to admire the statuesque, tattooed physique standing in front of him.

"See something you like?" Alec asked after a moment, catching him staring.

"Very much."

They finished undressing and Magnus snapped their wet clothing into the laundry room and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over to the area in front of the fireplace.

He took a seat and patted the floor next to him. Alec complied with the implied order.

He laid down on his back and reached for the blanket, but Magnus held it out of his reach.

"Mags I'm _freezing_." He pleaded.

"I'll warm you up in a second, I just wanted to look at you." His lover was beautiful. More than beautiful. His usually pale skin was pink from the cold, his arms goosebumped and his nipples hard. His cheeks and nose were rosy and his lips looked so plump and delicious.

Magnus wrapped his arms around the muscular body and pulled him close. The warlock had already started to warm back up, his body temperature being higher than a mortal's on a normal day, and Alec welcomed the warmth of skin to skin contact.

He nuzzled the warm neck of his love and tangled their legs together, getting as much contact as possible.

Magnus chuckled at the eager boy, but held him tightly nonetheless.

This was his favorite part of snow days with Alexander Lightwood. He hated prolonged temperature extremes and always wanted cuddles to warm him up, which Magnus was more than happy to provide. For years and years to come.


End file.
